Celebrations Come in Handy
by AL19
Summary: The Yorozuya celebrate (Or at least TRY to) the tenth anniversary of Gintama.


The Yorozuya were in the living room in complete silence. Shinpachi was sitting on one couch, while Kagura sat on the other, with her legs crossed.

Gintoki stood in front of the coffee table as he announced, "So…today's the tenth anniversary of Gintama."

"The anime or the manga?" Kagura asked.

"The manga," Gintoki clarified in a bored tone. "The anime started in 2006."

Shinpachi smiled, "I can't believe it's already been ten years since Gintama began!" He picked up his cup of tea, and added, "We should be proud of Sorachi-sensei for all of his hard work!"

"Shinpachi," The silver-haired man began. "I don't see why _you're_ feeling happy about this."

"Excuse me?" Shinpachi gawked at him after taking a sip of his hot tea.

"I got a call from that gorilla about an hour ago, and he said he wouldn't be coming here to celebrate."

"Is Sorachi-sensei busy?" The teenage boy furrowed a brow in slight bemusement.

Gintoki shook his head, "No, he's just too shy."

"Oh." Shinpachi narrowed his brown eyes as he bit his lower lip.

Kagura piped while chewing on her sukonbu, "So Gori-sensei's just gonna let us celebrate without him?"

"Pretty much," Gintoki shrugged.

Just then, a man entered the Yorozuya house. The Yorozuya trio turned around, and saw Katsura Kotaro, along with his companion, Elizabeth.

Gintoki asked flatly, "What're you doing here, Zura?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Kotaro corrected him. "And I came here, because the author informed me that today is the tenth anniversary of Gintama."

"Wait, which author are you talking about?" Kagura arched a red brow up.

Kotaro responded, "The one who's writing this one-shot right now."

"AL19?!" Kagura exclaimed. "_That_ worthless author?!"

"Oi! Why're you calling her worthless?! She didn't do anything!" Shinpachi yowled.

Kagura gawped at Shinpachi as if he had something idiotic. "Shinpachi, that autistic girl has written weird stories, uh-huh! She even wrote one where I turned into a freaking baby! When I read that, I was so shocked, that I wanted to beat the living crap out of her for tormenting me!"

"Kagura-chan, that's no reason for calling her worthless! Sure, some of her stories are a bit…intriguing, but she's _not_ worthless!"

Kagura snorted humorlessly, "Face it, Shinpachi, she's an amateur writer."

Shinpachi glared at the redheaded Yato, "She actually told me that she'd rather _stay_ an amateur."

Kagura stared at him blankly. "Well, then she's just a big weirdo, uh-huh."

Kotaro interjected, "As I was saying, AL19 informed me about this not too long ago. It was actually a good thing she told me, because if I had forgotten about Gintama's ten-year anniversary, I'd never forgive myself. By the way, is Sorachi-dono coming?"

"Unfortunately, no," Shinpachi sighed sadly.

Kotaro frowned, "That's a shame."

Elizabeth lifted up a sign, and it was written out, 'Who else is coming, though?'

As if on cue, Shimura Tae entered the living room, and asked, "Am I late?"

Shinpachi shook his head, "No, sis. You're not late; in fact, you're kind of early."

"Good," Tae sighed with relief, "because I cooked up some omelets for the author."

"Hold on; the author's coming here as well?" Gintoki asked.

Tae nodded, "She is. She told me that she was going to tell _everyone_ in the Gintama cast to come here, and celebrate."

Gintoki stared at the brunette flabbergasted, "Everyone?! You mean, _including_ the _Kiheitai_, and the _Shinsengumi_?!"

"I know it sounds crazy," She admitted, "but she wants everyone to celebrate."

"Otae, she's _anti-social_! There's no way she'd be able to tell _every single Gintama character_ to come over here! Besides, my house isn't big enough for everyone to fit!"

Tae was about to reply, but the Shinsengumi entered the house as well. Hijikata Toshiro grumbled as he blew out a thick puff of smoke, "I can't believe I agreed to come here."

Gintoki pointed at the police officers, and yelled as a vein popped in his cheek, "Did the author tell you to come here?!"

"She did!" Toshiro's assistant, Sasaki Tetsunosuke, cheered. He held what looked to be a basket, full of food. Tetsu added, "She even gave me this basket full of goodies!"

"WHAT?!" Gintoki practically screamed. "How come you get a basket of goodies, and I don't! You've only appeared in the anime _once_!"

"That's true," Tetsu admitted, "but she didn't know who else to give this to." He shrugged his shoulders as he took one goodie from the basket.

Gintoki groaned, "She could've given it to me. Freaking idiot."

A few more Gintama characters stormed into the Yorozuya house. Sakamoto Tatsuma accidentally broke the door by slamming his whole body into it. He – and the door – plopped onto the ground, and laughed, "Ahahahahaha! Where's Kintoki?! I brought sake for him!"

When Gintoki saw how many people were entering at the same time, his jaw dropped to the floor. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Oi! There's not enough room here!" He clenched his teeth, and sprinted through the crowd as he added, "Get outside!" Gintoki was, obviously, the first person to leave the house. Everybody else followed his lead.

Otose and Catherine stepped out of the snack bar, and Otose frowned, "Oi, what's going on here?"

Shinpachi informed her as he tried walking down the staircase, along with the crowd, "We're celebrating the tenth anniversary of Gintama!"

Otose asked, "How come the author didn't tell me about this?"

"Maybe she forgot, uh-huh," Kagura chimed.

As soon as everybody was outside of the house, Gintoki panted, "There! Now my house won't be destroyed!"

Tsukuyo put her pipe to her lips, and grumbled while knitting her blonde brows, "The author's going to _pay_ for forcing me to come here."

Kyubei turned to Tae, and asked as she pointed at the box in Tae's hands, "Tae-chan, is that for the author?"

"Yes," The brunette responded.

Everybody in the crowd chattered to each other; they kept questioning why the author made them come over to Gintoki's house, when most of them clearly had more important things to do. Tatsuma, Mutsu, and the Shinsengumi were supposed to be at a meeting, Tsukuyo wanted to get some more tobacco for her pipe, and Kotaro and Elizabeth were in the middle of making new bombs (Though Kotaro was still glad the author reminded him about Gintama's tenth anniversary).

Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura stood in front of the crowd, and Shinpachi muttered with wide eyes, "Wow. The author wasn't kidding when she said she was going to get everybody to come here."

"Actually, the Kiheitai aren't here," Gintoki pointed out; he felt relieved when he the Kiheitai weren't here, but his relief was cut short when he heard a dark, but familiar voice.

"It's nice seeing you here, Gintoki," Takasugi Shinsuke said sarcastically.

Gintoki swiftly turned around, seeing the Kiheitai. He attempted to pull out his bokken, but Kijima Matako halted him by lifting up a hand. She spat, "As much as we want to fight you, we can't, because the author told us to celebrate, not cause chaos…at least for today."

Gintoki rolled his dead-fished eyes, but let go of the handle of his wooden sword.

Another voice appeared, but this time, it wasn't familiar.

"It seems that everybody's here."

The Yorozuya gazed at a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, with a huge gap on her forehead, and greenish-blue eyes. The girl wore rectangular black-rimmed glasses, and modern clothes.

She pushed up her glasses with her forefinger, and added with a smirk, "Good." The only people who didn't come were Sorachi Hideaki, Kamui, and Abuto. Kamui and Abuto didn't come, mainly because the girl was a bit too afraid to ask them (Yet she somehow managed to make the Kiheitai come).

The Yorozuya trio realized that she didn't come here alone. Behind her, there were about a hundred people, if not more. Everybody in the crowd were between the ages of 12-40.

Gintoki's eyes were as wide as saucers; he pointed at the girl, and shouted, "Who are you, and who're all those people behind you?!"

The girl grinned, "I'm AL19, the amateur writer. And these people behind me are from the Yorozuya Soul Fanclub."

"Yorozuya Soul Fanclub?" Gintoki repeated.

"Yeah," She answered. "It's a kickass club, yep."

"GIN!" Another female screamed in happiness. Gintoki swiftly rotated his head, only to see a woman (Who was two years older than AL19) with long hair, and dark eyes. The woman cheered as she spread her arms out wide, "Let me kiss you!"

"GAH!" Gintoki yelled. "ARE YOU AYAME IN DISGUISE?!"

AL19 grabbed the back of her shirt, and exclaimed, "Nonie! You can try to make out with Gintoki later! Right now, we need to celebrate Gintama's ten-year anniversary!"

The woman, named Nonie, pouted, but nodded, standing beside the younger girl.

Gintoki shouted once more, "So she's not Ayame in disguise?!"

"No!" Both Nonie and AL19 shouted back.

Gintoki was about to sigh with relief, but AL19 announced, "Alright, everybody! On the count of three, we'll all yell 'Happy tenth anniversary, Sorachi-sensei', okay?"

"Hold on," The samurai halted her by lifting a hand up. "I thought you don't read the manga anymore."

"I don't," She admitted as she rolled her eyes. "But I'm celebrating, anyway!" She turned to Nonie, and asked, "You ready?"

Nonie nodded with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Okay!" AL19 cheered. "One…two…"

She paused. The Yorozuya stared at her in slight bemusement; Kagura piped, "Oi, worthless author. Why'd you stop talking? Did you have a heart attack or something?"

Without warning, both AL19 and Nonie shouted, "THREE!"

Suddenly, everybody except the Yorozuya, screamed, "HAPPY TENTH ANNIVERSARY, SORACHI-SENSEI!"

The Yorozuya trio flinched at how loud the crowd was. AL19 plugged her ears with her forefingers, because her ears were sensitive to really loud noises. She unplugged them when the screams died down.

AL19 frowned, "You three didn't cheer."

"We didn't expect everyone to _scream_," Gintoki glared at her.

Her frown deepened, but a sigh parted her lips as she pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider from her coat pocket.

The young woman then grinned, and opened up the cider as she muttered, "Oh, well. Want some cider?"

Kagura snatched the bottle away from the girl, and exclaimed, "Give me that!"

AL19 gawked at her, and tried getting the bottle back by snarling, "Give me my cider!"

"No!"

She sighed, but smiled to herself, and thought, _Congratulations on ten years, Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

**I was actually going to stop at the part where everybody screamed "Happy tenth anniversary", but..there were a change of plans...I don't know...**

**Anyway, this one-shot is obviously dedicated to the tenth anniversary of Gintama. And yes, the "Yorozuya Soul Fanclub" is a reference to the Yorozuya Soul website. XD**

**This'll probably be the last time I'll add myself into a story. LOL**

**Hope you liked this one-shot!**


End file.
